


drape your wrists over the steering wheel

by oh_la_fraise



Series: drum it all away [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: It’s stupid, but Alec just wants to watch Magnus wake up, eye crust and drool marks and all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about the drabble I wrote last night made me realize I never put this up, and a) it will get lost in my untagged shamble of a Tumblr, and b) I've come to think of it as part of the Casino Game verse anyway. Title is from 400 Lux by Lorde. You'll pry my head canon of morning person Magnus from my cold, dead hands.

No matter how hard he tries, Alec has never woken up before Magnus.

They’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now, and they’re reaching the point where things are becoming pretty much exclusive.Which also means they’ve reached the stage where they’re not just sleeping together, but actually _sleeping_ together—no more 2 AM post-coital cab rides or 6 AM walk of shames.But no matter how long they lazily lounge in bed, Alec has never managed to wake up before Magnus has already brushed his teeth and combed his hair.He always looks frustratingly put together, even when still in his silk pajamas and face free of make up.It’s stupid, but Alec just wants to watch him wake up, eye crust and drool marks and all.Magnus’s body is just programmed to wake up earlier than Alec’s—Alec isn’t entirely sure Magnus sleeps at all, honestly. 

When Magnus comes down with a cold the next week, watching Magnus sleep is the last thing on Alec’s mind.Instead, he plays the dutiful boyfriend when Magnus cancels their date and schleps to his favorite deli.It’s out of Alec’s way, but their chicken soup is full of heat, and, after growing up on Mexican and Indonesian food respectively, both he and Magnus both find spice comforting. 

He pays extra for the all organic orange juice and tailgates into Magnus’s building, knocking unannounced to keep the element of surprise.There’s a shuffling from inside, and the door swings open.Magnus is in a lavender NYU sweatshirts, cuffs fraying and letters faded, and a pair of fuzzy blue flannel pants. His usually voluminous hair is matted to his head with sweat, and his nose is giving Rudolph a run for his money.He’s wearing a pair of wool socks that look vaguely like hedgehogs.Alec’s heart skips a beat at how utterly adorable he is.

“Alec?” Magnus asks quietly, voice thick with mucus.He sounds uncertain.

Alec holds up the bag.“I brought soup.”

Magnus shakes his head as if physically trying to clear his thoughts, then steps back from the door.“Come on in.”Alec follows him into the small apartment Magnus and Catarina share, and for the first time it’s not immaculate:there are tissues and half drunk cups of tea everywhere and about a million blankets on the couch. Magnus picks up one of the tissues and makes his way to the trash can in the kitchen.“Let me just—“

“Hey.” Alec puts the bag down on the kitchen counter and grabs Magnus by the shoulder, frowning at the heat radiating from under the sweatshirt.“Don’t worry about cleaning up for me; I just came by to make sure you were okay.”

Magnus smiles—a small, gorgeous smile.Alec stares at him stupidly, until Magnus coughs violently.Magnus grimaces and says, “I am kind of hungry, actually.”

Alec steers him towards the couch, and Magnus disappears under a pile of blankets as Alec reheats the soup.He sits the tray near where he thinks Magnus’s head is, and Magnus emerges, humming appreciatively at the soup just like Alec hoped he would.When Magnus is done, they turn on a movie, and Magnus burrows into his side.Alec is already too hot, but he doesn’t say anything and just slides an arm around Magnus.It isn’t long before Magnus is snoring pretty loudly into his side.

And when Magnus sneezes so hard he startles himself awake, it’s… Well.It’s not cute, or romantic, or anything but gross and kind of funny.But Alec’s heart tightens anyway, and, yeah, he’s pretty sure this is what falling in love feels like. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join me on Tumblr! ](http://ohlafraise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
